


A Mother's Love (and a Father's Promise)

by RavenWolf48



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, And then Carol got pregnant, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-shield, BAMF Carol Danvers, Bearded Steve Rogers, Biological Mom!Carol Danvers, But she thought she lost the baby, But some scientist took Peter away, Carol and Tony had a fling at one point, Carol has a girlfriend, Cus that is also bae, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, He's just doing is job, I mean, Kidnapping, M/M, NATASHA IS A LESBIAN, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker centric, Peter Parker is Carol Danvers' Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, SHIELD, Shield is not nice, So is Maria and Phil, Steve and Tony are dating, Wanda's accent is bae, and now he's got some sort of powers, and scientific powers, but Nick is nice, but now he's finding out about it, in a hotel, ish, more tags to come, the agency itself is corrupted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Peter Parker is a Mutant.A group of Mutants (Pietro, Wanda, Harley, and himself) all live in the sewers of New York. They stay far away from orphanages and try to live their lives with each other as best as possible. Pietro and Wanda are twins and the eldest while Harley lags close behind him, with Peter falling in the category of the youngest. Harley and Peter were dating.However, their lives are thrown out of the usual routine when Iron Man, an Avenger, picks up Peter and takes him to the Avengers Tower.But Peter's boyfriend and friends aren't going to let him go that easily. And when SHIELD comes into the picture to examine Peter, things unravel, secrets are revealed, and the truth is far more complicated than it seems





	1. The Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Let's explain this universe a little bit because I literally came up with it in ten seconds flat. 
> 
> First things first, the Avengers are as follows:  
> \- Steve Rogers  
> \- Tony Stark  
> \- Bruce Banner  
> \- Clint Barton  
> \- Thor  
> \- Natasha Romanoff  
> (- Maybe Loki. He's more of a roommate than a hero though)
> 
> The twins were actually born with mutant powers. Peter considers himself a mutant but the truth will be revealed later. 
> 
> The twins also lost their parents and live in the sewers with Peter and Harley. 
> 
> Peter and Harley are dating. 
> 
> Carol Danvers is technically apart of the Avengers but she spends a lot of time out in space. 
> 
> JARVIS is still alive. 
> 
> Oh and two months prior to when this fic starts, Tony nearly dies in a fight so Steve asks him out and so now they're dating. 
> 
> Also, this is mostly about Mom!Carol and Son!Peter. I legit didn't mean for it to go this deep but well, *shrugs* it was worth it
> 
> (Also also, Bruce has anxiety issues so to help deal with it, he named his anxiety The Hulk or The Green Guy. So Hulk doesn't really exist)
> 
> (and Bucky doesn't really exist. Don't ask me why)
> 
> I think that's all for now.

**Tom Holland** as _**Peter Parker**_

_**** _

**"🇸🇹🇦🇾 🇦🇼🇦🇾 🇫🇷🇴🇲 🇲🇪! - 🇴🇴🇭 🇮🇸 🇹🇭🇦🇹 🇦 🇸🇨🇮🇪🇳🇹🇮🇫🇮🇨 🇹🇭🇪🇴🇷🇪🇲 🇴🇫 🇭🇾🇩🇷🇴 🇬🇪🇳🇪🇹🇮🇨🇸 🇧🇴🇴🇰?"**

**Ty Simpkins** as ** _Harley Keener_**

**__ **

**"🇵🇪🇹🇪🇷'🇸 🇧🇪🇪🇳 🇰🇮🇩🇳🇦🇵🇵🇪🇩 🇱🇪🇹'🇸 🇬🇴!"**

**Aaron Taylor-Johnson** as **_Pietro Maximoff_** and **Elizabeth Olsen** as **_Wanda Maximoff_**

****

**"🇮 🇩🇴🇳'🇹 🇹🇷🇺🇸🇹 🇹🇭🇪🇲."**

**"🇹🇭🇪🇾 🇲🇮🇬🇭🇹 🇧🇪 🇵🇪🇹🇪🇷'🇸 🇴🇳🇱🇾 🇭🇴🇵🇪"**

**Robert Downey Jr.** as **_Tony Stark_**

**"🇸🇴...🇸🇵🇮🇩🇪🇷 🇲🇺🇹🇦🇳🇹, 🇭🇺🇭? 🇬🇴🇩, 🇼🇭🇾 🇩🇴 🇮 🇦🇱🇼🇦🇾🇸 🇬🇪🇹 🇸🇹🇺🇨🇰 🇼🇮🇹🇭 🇹🇭🇮🇸 🇸🇭🇮🇹?"  
**

**Chris Evans** as **_Steve Rogers_**

**"🇹🇴🇳🇾, 🇨🇴🇲🇪 🇴🇳, 🇮🇹'🇸 🇯🇺🇸🇹 🇦 🇧🇪🇦🇷🇩. 🇮🇹'🇸 🇳🇴🇹 🇹🇭🇦🇹...🇭🇴🇹 🇴🇷...🇸🇪🇽🇾."**

**Chris Hemsworth** as **_Thor_**

**"🇮 🇦🇲 🇸🇹🇮🇱🇱 🇳🇴🇹 🇫🇺🇱🇱🇾 🇺🇸🇪🇩 🇹🇴 🇲🇮🇩🇬🇺🇦🇷🇩🇮🇦🇳 🇨🇺🇸🇹🇴🇲🇸 🇧🇺🇹 🇮🇳 🇦🇸🇬🇦🇷🇩, 🇹🇭🇮🇸 🇮🇸 🇨🇦🇱🇱🇪🇩 '🇨🇴🇺🇷🇹🇮🇳🇬', 🇩🇴🇨🇹🇴🇷 🇧🇦🇳🇳🇪🇷."**

**Scarlett Johansson** as ** _Natasha Romanoff_**

**__ **

**"🇮'🇲 🇸🇴🇷🇷🇾 🇧🇺🇹 🇮 🇹🇭🇮🇳🇰 🇮'🇲 🇭🇮🇹🇹🇮🇳🇬 🇴🇳 🇾🇴🇺, 🇮🇸 🇹🇭🇦🇹 🇧🇦🇩? 🇴🇷 🇮🇸 🇹🇭🇦🇹 🇴🇰🇦🇾 🇧🇪🇨🇦🇺🇸🇪 🇪🇮🇹🇭🇪🇷 🇼🇦🇾 🇮'🇲 🇬🇴🇳🇳🇦 🇰🇪🇪🇵 🇩🇴🇮🇳🇬 🇮🇹."**

**Mark Ruffalo** as ** _Bruce Banner_**

**"🇮 🇭🇦🇻🇪 🇦 🇯🇴🇧 🇮🇳🇹🇪🇷🇻🇮🇪🇼 🇮🇳 🇹🇼🇴 🇲🇮🇳🇺🇹🇪🇸, 🇦🇳 🇪🇲🇦🇮🇱 🇹🇭🇦🇹 🇳🇪🇪🇩🇸 🇹🇴 🇧🇪 🇼🇷🇮🇹🇹🇪🇳 🇮🇳 🇴🇳🇪, 🇦 🇩🇴🇨🇹🇴🇷'🇸 🇦🇵🇵🇴🇮🇳🇹🇲🇪🇳🇹 🇹🇴🇲🇴🇷🇷🇴🇼 🇦🇱🇴🇳🇬 🇼🇮🇹🇭 🇱🇮🇧🇷🇦🇷🇾 🇻🇴🇱🇺🇳🇹🇪🇪🇷🇮🇳🇬, 🇦 🇱🇦🇧 🇪🇽🇵🇪🇷🇮🇲🇪🇳🇹 🇩🇺🇪, 🇦🇳🇩 🇸🇪🇻🇪🇷🇦🇱 🇴🇹🇭🇪🇷 🇹🇭🇮🇳🇬🇸 - 🇬🇴🇩 🇮 🇹🇭🇮🇳🇰 🇮'🇲 🇭🇦🇻🇮🇳🇬 🇦 🇵🇦🇳🇮🇨 🇦🇹🇹🇦🇨🇰!"**

**Jeremy Renner** as **_Clint Barton_**

**"🇮 🇹🇭🇮🇳🇰 🇹🇭🇮🇸 🇮🇸 🇯🇺🇸🇹 🇦🇧🇴🇺🇹 🇹🇭🇪 🇨🇷🇦🇿🇮🇪🇸🇹 🇪🇽🇹🇪🇳🇩🇪🇩 🇫🇦🇲🇮🇱🇾 🇮'🇻🇪 🇪🇻🇪🇷 🇭🇦🇩."**

**Tom Hiddleston** as **_Loki_**

**"🇮 🇩🇴🇳'🇹 🇺🇳🇩🇪🇷🇸🇹🇦🇳🇩 🇼🇭🇾 🇮'🇲 🇸🇹🇮🇱🇱 🇭🇪🇷🇪 🇧🇺🇹 🇫🇴🇷 🇹🇭🇪 🇱🇴🇻🇪 🇴🇫 🇴🇩🇮🇳, 🇩🇴 🇱🇪🇦🇻🇪 🇲🇪 🇦🇱🇴🇳🇪 🇸🇹🇦🇷🇰."**

**Guest Starring** **  
**

**Brie Larson** as **_Carol Danvers_**

**"🇱🇴🇴🇰, 🇹🇴🇳🇪🇸, 🇮 🇰🇳🇴🇼 🇾🇴🇺 🇭🇦🇩 🇦 🇹🇭🇮🇳🇬 🇫🇴🇷 🇲🇪, 🇧🇺🇹 🇭🇺🇳, 🇧🇦🇨🇰 🇴🇫🇫 🇵🇱🇪🇦🇸🇪. 🇦🇱🇸🇴, 🇼🇭🇦🇹'🇸 🇹🇭🇮🇸 🇦🇧🇴🇺🇹 🇦 🇰🇮🇩?"**

**Samuel L. Jackson** as **_Nick Fury_**

**"🇸🇹🇦🇷🇰. 🇾🇴🇺'🇻🇪 🇧🇪🇪🇳 🇴🇷🇩🇪🇷🇪🇩 🇹🇴 🇭🇦🇳🇩 🇴🇻🇪🇷 🇹🇭🇪 🇲🇺🇹🇦🇳🇹 🇧🇾 🇸🇭🇮🇪🇱🇩. 🇭🇪 🇧🇪🇹🇹🇪🇷 🇧🇪 🇹🇺🇷🇳🇪🇩 🇮🇳🇹🇴 🇨🇺🇸🇹🇴🇩🇾 🇧🇾 🇫🇷🇮🇩🇦🇾. 🇮'🇲 🇸🇴🇷🇷🇾 🇧🇺🇹 🇹🇭🇦🇹'🇸 🇹🇭🇪 🇼🇦🇾 🇮🇹 🇮🇸."**

**Cobie Smulders** as **_Maria Hill_**

**__ **

**"🇮 🇰🇳🇴🇼...🇹🇭🇦🇹 🇹🇭🇮🇸 🇰🇮🇩 🇲🇪🇦🇳🇸 🇦 🇱🇴🇹...🇧🇺🇹 🇼🇭🇦🇹 🇩🇴 🇾🇴🇺 🇰🇳🇴🇼 🇦🇧🇴🇺🇹 🇹🇦🇰🇮🇳🇬 🇨🇦🇷🇪 🇴🇫 🇾🇴🇺🇷🇸🇪🇱🇫 🇱🇪🇹 🇦🇱🇴🇳🇪 🇸🇴🇲🇪🇴🇳🇪 🇪🇱🇸🇪?"**

**Clark Gregg** as **_Phil Coulson_**

****

**"🇼🇪'🇷🇪 🇯🇺🇸🇹 🇩🇴🇮🇳🇬 🇴🇺🇷 🇯🇴🇧🇸, 🇲🇸. 🇩🇦🇳🇻🇪🇷🇸. 🇼🇪 🇩🇴🇳'🇹 🇼🇦🇳🇹 🇹🇴 🇩🇴 🇹🇭🇮🇸 🇧🇺🇹 🇼🇪 🇭🇦🇻🇪 🇹🇴. 🇮'🇲 🇸🇴🇷🇷🇾."**

** and  
**

**Gwyneth Paltrow** as **_Pepper Potts_**

**__ **

**"🇮 🇩🇴🇳'🇹 🇭🇦🇻🇪 🇹🇴 🇧🇪 🇾🇴🇺🇷 🇬🇮🇷🇱🇫🇷🇮🇪🇳🇩 🇹🇴 🇼🇴🇷🇷🇾 🇦🇧🇴🇺🇹 🇾🇴🇺 🇦🇳🇩 🇹🇭🇪 🇹🇪🇦🇲 🇹🇴🇳🇾. 🇮 🇵🇷🇴🇲🇮🇸🇪, 🇮'🇱🇱 🇩🇴 🇪🇻🇪🇷🇾🇹🇭🇮🇳🇬 🇮 🇨🇦🇳 🇹🇴 🇰🇪🇪🇵 🇾🇴🇺 🇬🇺🇾🇸 🇸🇦🇫🇪."**

**Don Cheadle** as **_James Rhodes_**

**"🇮 🇩🇴🇳'🇹 🇰🇳🇴🇼 🇼🇭🇦🇹'🇸 🇭🇦🇵🇵🇪🇳🇮🇳🇬 🇦🇳🇾🇲🇴🇷🇪. 🇾🇴🇺 🇦🇱🇱 🇭🇦🇻🇪 🇬🇴🇳🇪 🇵🇦🇸🇹 🇼🇪🇮🇷🇩 🇦🇳🇩 🇭🇦🇻🇪 🇸🇵🇮🇷🇦🇱🇪🇩 🇮🇳🇹🇴 🇯🇺🇸🇹 🇵🇱🇦🇮🇳 🇮🇳🇸🇦🇳🇪. 🇮'🇲 🇴🇺🇹."**

**Jon Favreau** as **_Happy Hogan_**

****

**"🇱🇮🇸🇹🇪🇳, 🇮'🇲 🇳🇴🇹 🇩🇴🇮🇳🇬 🇹🇭🇮🇸 🇦🇬🇦🇮🇳 🇴🇰🇦🇾? 🇮🇫 🇾🇴🇺 🇼🇦🇳🇹 🇹🇴 🇬🇴 🇴🇳 🇦 🇩🇦🇹🇪, 🇴🇳🇪 🇴🇫 🇾🇴🇺 🇹🇦🇰🇪 🇹🇭🇪 🇴🇹🇭🇪🇷. 🇮'🇲 🇳🇴🇹 🇹🇭🇪 🇨🇭🇦🇵🇪🇷🇴🇳🇪."**

**Paul Bettany** as **_JARVIS_**

****

**"🇸🇮🇷, 🇾🇴🇺'🇻🇪 🇧🇪🇪🇳 🇦🇼🇦🇰🇪 🇫🇴🇷 🇴🇻🇪🇷 🇸🇪🇻🇪🇳🇹🇾 🇳🇮🇳🇪 🇭🇴🇺🇷🇸 🇦🇳🇩 🇲🇷. 🇷🇴🇬🇪🇷🇸 🇮🇸 🇮🇳🇸🇮🇸🇹🇮🇳🇬 🇴🇳 🇾🇴🇺 🇬🇴🇮🇳🇬 🇹🇴 🇧🇪 🇼🇮🇹🇭 🇭🇮🇲. 🇦🇱🇸🇴, 🇮 🇧🇪🇱🇮🇪🇻🇪 🇹🇭🇪 🇧🇴🇾, 🇲🇷. 🇵🇦🇷🇰🇪🇷, 🇭🇦🇸 🇪🇸🇨🇦🇵🇪🇩."**


	2. A Normal Day

**🇵🇪🇹🇪🇷 🇵🇦🇷🇰🇪🇷 🇰🇪🇵🇹 🇭🇮🇸 🇭🇪🇦🇩 🇩🇴🇼🇳 🇦🇸 🇭🇪 🇼🇦🇱🇰🇪🇩 🇹🇭🇷🇴🇺🇬🇭 🇹🇭🇪 🇨🇷🇴🇼🇩🇪🇩 🇸🇮🇩🇪 🇼🇦🇱🇰🇸 🇴🇫 🇳🇪🇼 🇾🇴🇷🇰.**

He chewed his lip nervously as he eyed up the people around him, wondering who to jump. 

His neck was tingling as his eyes sweeped the area before finally settling on a young woman chatting obnoxiously with her friend on the phone. Other people were throwing her looks and they were pretty dirty but she didn't pay attention, too wrapped up in the conversation to care. 

Peter walked towards her, making his way across rows of people. When he finally reached her, he slided up too close and ended up bumping into her. She exaggerated greatly by whipping around and screaming like Peter had punched her or something. 

But people are bitches like that. 

"I'm - I'm sorry," Peter pretended to stammer. 

"You better be, asshole!" the girl yelled, moving to pick up her phone. 

Peter grabbed her purse, and while she was distracted with her phone and phone friend, he reached into her purse and pulled out a wallet. He slipped it into his pocket and glanced up to see a couple walking past. They must have seen and Peter's heart dropped but the woman gave a small snort and they walked past with everyone else. 

Turns out everyone wanted this bitch to suffer too. 

Peter hid a smirk as he handed the purse back over. "Ma'am - I - I really am sorry, if there's anything I can do -!" 

"Just get out of my fucking face," she gave him a slap but it was the most ridiculous tap in the world and she sashayed away. 

Peter pretended to rub his face and made pouty lips before swaying his hips and turning around to go in the opposite direction. 

Once he was a safe distance away, Peter tossed and caught the wallet and headed down an alleyway. He glanced around before hooking his fingers on the metal plate before slipping into the sewer and closing the plate behind him. He dropped down and his worn out sneakers sloshed against the water at the bottom. 

He looked both ways before heading right, the water splashing around him. He kicked and splashed back, rummaging through the wallet he got. He stopped at the edge of the corridor, reaching another cross roads. 

He slowly grinned, holding the two hundred dollar bills (plural!!!) in his hand.

Peter did a little hoppy dance before sprinting to the left, feet splashing harder as his shoes kicked up water. He took another left and then three rights and then the last left when he spotted the faint flickering of a fire. 

"Hey guys!" Peter shouted, waving. 

"Hey Pete!" Pietro Maximoff, a silver haired nineteen year old with a blue bomber jacket with black pants that are transferable shorts, waved back. Pietro was the oldest of the group, (by 12 seconds, he'll always say fondly) and was tending to the fire as well as the fish that they were having. 

The group lived on an indent in the normal smooth walls. They figured it was supposed to go up to another spot in the city but they stopped. Plus, the sewer Peter had to cross to get to it was wider and bigger. That one was basically a river running straight out to where the ocean was. 

Peter followed it once because he was bored and couldn't go shoplift. But today, he turned sixteen he was able to go up. Peter trudged through the water and climbed up onto the ledge, rolling towards the fire.

"You'll never believe was I got." Peter heaved.

"What is it, _puak_?" Wanda was Sokovian and she had brown hair with red streaks and a black shirt with a brown jacket, a skirt, leggings, and laced up boots to mid calf. The boots were dirty and covered in mud. 

"Two hundred!" Peter crowed. "I gotta two! Hundred!"

"Wow," Harley, a brown haired curly menace with a flannel and jeans (who was also Peter's boyfriend) was seventeen and was scarfing down a fish, He rubbed his face and handed Peter his plate who took it gratefully. "Impressive babe. What else?" 

"I dunno," Peter held out his plate patiently for Pietro to hand him a fish and a fork. "I don't think we can cash in any of the credit cards, right?" 

" _Nyet_." Wanda shook her head. "That could cost us cover." 

Technically, Pietro was Sokovian too, he just dropped his accent to be the big brother here. Not to mention the hell they had gone through before all of this, made him close to mute. 

"Just eat your fish, kid," Pietro gestured with the spike as he poked the fire. "I'll cool this down soon. We need to go to bed to prepare for tomorrow." 

"Why what's tomorrow?" Harley frowned. 

"Nothing," Wanda shrugged. "With our life, we always need to be prepared." 

"They've got a point," Peter pointed out through a mouthful of food. 

Harley crinkled his nose. "You're disgusting." 

Peter puckered his lips, chowing on another piece of fish and Harley made an exaggerated noise of disgust. "Augh! You're so _gross_!' 

"Ey!" Pietro tapped Peter lightly and he closed his mouth. "None of that, Pete." 

"Sorry," Peter mumbled, biting into the food again. 

"Alright," Pietro walked over to the side, filling a bucket with water. "Bed, all of you." he sat in his normal three foot stool and placed the bucket next to him. Wanda gave him a cheek kiss and walked over to side where her sleeping back was. She slipped in and gave the other two a look before sleeping. 

"Hmm," Harley moped slightly but walked over to Peter and snuggled him a bit as Peter finished off his meal. "Anyone give you a hard time, baby?" 

"Nope," Peter popped the 'p' and looked over at his boyfriend who gave him a sloppy kiss in return and stood, stretching and yawning. 

"Okay then," Harley smacked his lips. "I'll be off to bed. And you better be too." 

"Have to clean my hands still," Peter jazz handed and Harley snorted before slipping into his own sleeping bag. Peter got up and walked over to the river, wiping his hands in the sewer water. Then he walked back over to Pietro who jerked his head over to one of the buckets on the side. 

Peter nodded and picked up one that wasn't hot. They had about four or five buckets where they would boil water and then use it instead of the dirty sewer water. Peter washed his hands again and then slipped over to his sleeping back. 

"But for real," Pietro spoke up. "Everything went okay?" 

Peter nodded. "Yeah. I promise," 

Pietro smiled. "Okay well, I'll see you tomorrow Pete," 

Peter nodded and closed his eyes. 


	3. Iron Man

_Screams were forcefully torn from his throat as the pain surged through him. It stung and hurt like hell as he writhed and tried to turn away -_

Peter hissed and stood up fast, panting slightly. He held his head in his hands and took a deep breath and tried to shake away the memory.

"Hey, you alright Pete?" Harley was looking over him, concerned. 

"Yeah yeah yeah, just, just a bad memory," Peter muttered. He smiled up at Harley who smiled back at him. "What's the plan for today?" 

"You're going to go to the South side and see what's up in the outskirts of Times Square," Pietro was saying, poking the fire burner which was smoking and dead. Wanda was huddled next to him in her hoodie."Wanda will be going with Harley to actually go to Times Square and I'll be headed north of that."

"And the time you're gonna look for is about twelve for lunch," Wanda added, standing up. 

Harley and Peter nodded as they threw everything together in their packs. It wasn't much but it was a good amount. After that, Pietro went first, trudging through the water and going straight. Wanda hopped down and then helped Harley who followed her left. 

"Stay safe Pete, and don't get caught!" Harley called through the echoing tunnel. Peter yelled back affirmative and hopped down, splashing water and heading right. He get going for at least five minutes before finding a ladder upwards and started climbing upwards. He peeked his eyes around the rim, lifting the metal plate just slightly to see if there was anyone. Even this early at eight o'clock, New York was bustling with people. 

Peter pushed the plate up in one fluid move and leaped up, pulling his knees to his chest. The plate was still frozen, teetering on falling down, but he leaned his hands down and grabbed the edges. He landed, spreading his legs apart so he didn't land on the plate. 

He took a deep breath and gently put the plate down and crouched low as he looked up. Peter loosed his strap and held onto it as he exited the alleyway and blended into the hustle and bustle. 

Peter knocked into a few people here and there, like the episode that happened yesterday, nabbing wallets, watches, food, anything he could get his hands on. At ten, he stopped at a cafe in Times Square and caught sight of Wanda and Harley here and there. Peter was hanging out at one of the tables, waiting because his pockets and pack were full. 

He also managed to steal a Subway sandwich and he was scarfing it down. 

Peter finished off his meal and was tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for noon when the sky exploded. 

People began to scream around him and he froze, shocked for a moment as Wanda's screams rang in his head from his past. He was shaken to the present though when he was thrown out of the chair with an explosion. Rubble shot into the air and shattered around him. 

He coughed and quickly got to his feet, instinctively looking around for other people. Most had left but there was a woman with a child struggling to get out from underneath a slab of concrete. It was curved and the woman's legs just barely fit with her feet sticking out and kicking. 

"Hold on!" Peter shouted, gripping the edge of the concrete and lifting. The woman was too adrenaline filled to notice Peter lifting a 200 pound slab of concrete and ran away with the child. Peter kept it lifted and looked up to see at least five alien like armored people. 

They were all still shooting around and rubble and concrete was flying and one of them was shouting things that no one understood. Peter gripped the concrete and gritted his teeth before aiming at one and throwing it full force. 

It hit one of the armored guys but a flash of red and yellow destroyed both guy and concrete. Peter ducked down again, holding his head crouching down as blood and rocks fell on top of him. Blue dripped around him and he realized it was the armored guy's blood. 

Peter heard some more shouting and he looked up to see someone that had a hammer lightening two other guys. He dragged lighting down from the sky and used it to hit the other two armored guys. Peter slowly stood in fascination as a red haired woman leapt from a building and slipped around the last guy.

Peter closed his eyes before opening them and tunneling his vision. It was like he had a microscope now and seeing it zoomed up. She had a knife in her hand and stuck it into the guy's neck, swinging around and bringing him down. She used her legs and the rest of her body to bring the guy down and that's when Peter lost her behind overturned cars and rubble and concrete. 

Peter blinked up a storm, trying to clear his vision from the zoomed in way. Once that was done, Peter looked around, still slightly dizzy and examined the ground for his pack. 

Once he found it, he picked it up and brushed off the dust before slinging it over his shoulder. 

"That was one hell of a throw kid," 

Peter screamed and whipped around, pulling out the switch blade and jabbing forward with it on instinct. 

"Whoa!" the man leapt back, clanging into the suit behind him which was the red and yellow thing Peter had seen earlier. The man was wearing a black one piece undergarment thing with blue lines and a blue thing in his chest. His hair was dark with a gray tinge and he had a thin beard with soft brown eyes that had a certain dark look that Peter could relate with. 

Peter took a step back but kept his switchblade out. 

The man had turned around to lift the suit and he clicked something that collapsed it and then put that on the blue thing in his chest. He turned back around with a breathless grin, "Jesus Christ, warn a guy," 

Peter didn't respond, just slowly stepping back. 

"Listen, I just want to know what that was all about," The man's voice was soft now, obviously noticing the shaking in Peter's wrist. "I mean really, that was what? 200 pounds? 300? It's a lot kid and I just want to know how you were able to do that? You got little wrist watch things? Or some other type of tech?" 

"Hello Anthony," 

Peter shrieked again just after his skin prickled and another man landed - the one with the hammer. The lady landed more gracefully, skimming over the top of the cafe room and gently tapped down. Peter liked the way she moved. It was so smooth and graceful that Peter watched, entranced as she walked over. 

"The area's secure," she said, sheathing her knife and brushing her shoulder of a speck of dirt. She flipped her long red hair and looked over at hammer guy who had a long beard and long hair that was a dark blond with highlights. He also had a metal silver suit and a red cape while the lady had a black suit with a tool belt. 

"God I hate rouges," the man from before huffed. "Can you get in contact with your girlfriend Nat and tell her to help out here?" 

The lady tinged pink and she glowered at the man. "Carol is _not_ my girlfriend. But _sure_." she stomped away and Peter made a courageous poke at the man who yelped and hopped back. 

"That wasn't nice," Peter muttered, pushing himself to the side and unfortunately cornering himself. 

The man raised his eyebrow as hammer guy gave a throaty laugh. "The boy is correct, son of Stark, you should not make fun of Lady Romanoff like that." 

The man rolled his eyes. "Whatever Point Break. Listen, go debrief with Nat and I'll get this kid to his parents -" 

"Go away!" Peter jabbed at the man again when he made a move towards Peter. 

"Oh for god's sake -!" the man hopped backwards again, groaning. "Listen kid, I really don't have to knock you out and I need to figure out where your parents are -" 

"I don't have anyone," Peter mumbled, cornering himself further like a scared animal. He was aware of this but he had absolutely no way of controlling it. It was what he was taught and what he was born with. 

The man looked at him. "Oh. Okay. Do you know who I am..?" 

Peter blinked as it occurred to him that the man was asking for his name. He squinted at the man. "Well, you look kinda familiar but..." 

"Oh awesome. The _only_ kid in New York City with no parents who doesn't know me," The man rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well listen, I'm Tony, that's Thor and the woman who walked away in huff like a little girl was Natasha." Thor snorted. "And you can come with us...?" 

"I'm not telling you my name and I'm not going with you-!" Peter was cut off by a jab in his throat. He flailed, whipping around with the knife and somebody hissed as he backed away, dropping the blade and grabbing his neck. 

He pulled away to find that he had been injected with something and looked up drowsily to see that the woman - Natasha had returned. She had a cut on her cheek and touched it gingerly before crouching down and gently swiping a streak of hair away from Peter's face. 

He tried to slap her but he was feeling really dizzy and tired. 

"Oh yes you are," Natasha told him and he mumbled something before everything went black. 


	4. Not an update sorry

Updates coming I promise but I just need help finding a fic and I can't slash don't know how to use LiveJournal and I don't want to make a whole fic and get reported again. 

Okay so basically it's like an after civil war thing and I believe it's in Steve's POV. And basically it's the team gettitng back together Idk but Peter is there and at one point they're playing cards and Peter keeps winning and then he says something that it's not that hard if you know math and Steve laughs because he realizes that Peter is counting the cards and Clint throws down his cards and says something like "you genius cheater" and Tony is really proud.

I can't remember who it's by but it is an archive of our own fic

Please please help me also here's a sneak peek:

"So what exactly happened?" Steve Rogers pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache happening. 

"We had a run in with some reconstructed Doom bots," Tony started. 

"Some kid showed up with some sort of power -" Natasha added. 

"So Nat stole him," Tony finished. Natasha threw him a dirty look as Steve let out a steadying breath. 

"You kidnapped...a child." he said slowly


End file.
